


New Memories

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sheriff's name is Charlie, brief mention of Claudia, but seriously so much fluff, there will be fluff coming out of your ears after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Stilinski-McCall family's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I took time out of my busy schedule of playing with my new things and shoving food into my face to write this. There's not enough Sheriff/Melissa in my life.
> 
> Scott and Stiles being actual brothers isn't exactly my absolute favorite thing, but it's definitely in like, the top ten.
> 
> Happy holidays!

They moved in two weeks before Christmas.

“It’s the first year we’re a family,” Melissa had said, when Charlie asked her why they couldn’t wait until the new year. “I want us all in our home for Christmas.” He couldn’t argue with her.

They had a mishmash of furniture from the two houses in no particular arrangement. Nothing was fully unpacked except the bare necessities. There’d been a mild disagreement in the household over whether to get a real tree for Christmas (a Stilinski tradition) or to drag out the fake one (as the McCalls did every year), but the fake won out if only because it would have been too much of a hassle to have to maintain and clean up after it on top of all the other work that needed to be done.

(Stiles had a very small tantrum about it to his father before the move because while he loved Melissa and Scott and definitely wanted to live with them, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t just move into their old house, where things weren’t in boxes, where they could have their live tree like always, where his mother’s favorite rosebush was)

(Charlie mentioned none of it to Melissa, and he knew Stiles never would either, even though they both knew that if anyone would understand, it would be her)

It was the most unique Christmas any of them had ever had.

Some things remained the same, though. Family still came over by the truckload, especially now that there were newlyweds involved. There was still more food than any family could ever manage to finish themselves if they had a week. There were still 24 solid hours of Christmas music, courtesy of Stiles’ laptop.

Most importantly, there were still presents.

Charlie had gotten Melissa presents before, of course. But this was their first Christmas under the same roof, and well, last year his present had been a _ring_ , so he felt the pressure to keep his game strong. He’d pored over jewelry catalogs for weeks, kept an ear open for any hint of a wish, but nothing seemed right. What do you get your wife for your first Christmas together?

“I think you’re thinking too hard about it,” Stiles said when Charlie asked him for advice (the kid managed to keep the same girlfriend through two years of high school and then two more of college--clearly, the kid was doing something right). “Maybe you should think about what she needs?”

“I’m not getting my wife a new blender for our first Christmas together,” he replied, frowning.

Stiles sighed. “It doesn’t have to be practical. Think about things she could use but wouldn’t think to ask for herself. Maybe something the both of you could share.” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “You get me?”

Charlie stared at his son for a long moment. “No?”

Stiles huffed and left the room, throwing his hands up in frustration. Charlie shook his head and returned to his jewelry catalog and tried to remember whether Melissa liked sapphires.

The next morning, the pamphlet was sitting on the counter next to his coffee pot.

It was perfect.

\---

The boys insisted on sitting on the floor in front of the tree to open presents. Charlie was strongly reminded of when Stiles was little and still believed in Santa. One year when he was six, Stiles had woken him and Claudia at half past 5 in the morning, exactly 30 minutes after they’d finished wrapping presents and collapsed into bed. Claudia had fallen asleep in the easy chair with a cup of coffee clutched in her hand. Charlie had taken pictures. They were in an album somewhere.

He looked over at his wife and smiled. She took his hand and squeezed.

They’d tried not to be lazy and just give the boys cash or gift cards, since it was their first Christmas together as one family (“Maybe next year,” Charlie conceded after some decidedly disappointed looks at the news) but the problem was, the boys were a little too old for a pile of matchbox cars and action figures from Toys R Us. Neither Charlie nor Melissa had very good jobs, and most of the money from the house sales went toward the new house and new furniture. They wanted to shower their kids in all the fancy electronics and video games they wanted, but it wasn’t possible.

They’d gotten mostly practical things. A few articles of clothing, some odds and ends from online wish lists, maybe a game or two. They seemed happy with their haul, especially Scott, who, it turned out, actually really needed socks and was maybe more excited than most 21-year-olds to find a few pairs in one of his gifts.

When the boys were finished opening the presents from them, it was time to exchange gifts between each other. Stiles went the lazy route and got Scott one of those gift cards from Visa that you could use anywhere. Scott had gotten him what looked like a beautiful Star Wars boxset. Stiles looked appropriately abashed at having not put more thought into his gift but Scott didn’t seem very bothered.

Then Scott turned to them and said, “We kind of got you something together.” And handed over a wide, heavy flat box.

They opened it to reveal several matching picture frames made out of a beautiful dark wood, the kind that families use for important occasions. Most of them had pictures in it: the four of them on the day of the wedding, Scott and Stiles’ graduation, yearbook pictures. One of them even had a picture of Claudia.

“We thought, we don’t really have any frames with the four of us in them,” Stiles explained as Charlie blinked tears out of his eyes. “The ones on the bottom have empty spots. You know, for new memories.”

When Charlie looked over at Melissa, she had tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she stammered, “I just-- _boys_ \--” and threw her arms around the kids in a giant bear hug that Charlie couldn’t help but join in on.

Then it was the moment of truth. He and Melissa exchanged boxes of roughly the same size, though the one containing his present was much heavier. They unwrapped them together, both glancing shyly up at the other to try to gauge their reaction.

When he was finished unwrapping, he held in his hand a box containing a gorgeous silver pocketwatch. It had an intricate pattern engraved on the lid.

“That watch has been in my family for longer than anyone can remember,” Melissa told him. “My dad told me when I was little that someday, I could give it to my husband as a gift, and he could pass it down to his kids, or grandkids. I completely forgot about it until he gave it to me at our wedding.”

He grinned at her and leaned over for a kiss. “I love it.”

In her hand was the pamphlet that Stiles had left for him to find, and a card proclaiming the dates of the reservation Charlie had made.

“I booked a room for the entire week,” he told her. “Just you and me. Well, you, me, and the resort spa staff.”

“This is for January,” she stammered, flailing slightly, looking incredibly regretful, “Charlie, my schedule is made two months in advance--”

“Then it’s good that I called the hospital a month ago and made sure your boss knew to give you off that week,” Charlie told her, grinning. Slowly, she grinned back.

“Just you and me? Massages and saunas and mud baths?” she asked, then threw her arms around him when he nodded. “You are amazing, did you know that?” she pulled back and pressed their lips together again, this time letting the kiss linger until Stiles started jokingly gagging.

They pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads press together. “We can start making some memories for those frames,” he told her. She pulled back suddenly, still grinning.

“That reminds me, I have one more present!” she cried, then pulled out a box from beside the couch that Charlie didn’t remember seeing when they brought out all the gifts to put under the tree. “This is...kind of something for all of us.” She put the box on the coffee table. “Boys, you open it.”

Scott and Stiles frowned at each other, then tore into the box. Charlie leaned forward to watch them as Melissa sat back, a wicked grin on her face. What was she up to?

The boys got the box opened and pulled out what was inside. Scott held it up for everyone to see.

They all froze in shock as they realized what they were looking at.

An ultrasound.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> I tried to warn you.
> 
> Come follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
